


No relation

by Plugs



Series: Unfinished tales [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smoking, Stealing, sex implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs
Summary: Bonecrusher looked from Scrapper to Lockdown and back again. “You don’t look like each other at all.”“Well, if Scrapper took off that mask—“ Lockdown began.“No.” Scrapper said. “We stoped being brothers a long time ago.”“Nah, *you* stopped being *my* brother,” Lockdown growled.Bonecrusher cleared his vocaliser loudly and wished he hadn’t stumbled into a family feud minefield...
Relationships: Lockdown/Swindle
Series: Unfinished tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808443
Kudos: 12





	No relation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would have been a long fic about Lockdown being Scrapper’s brother with a focus on their differences in attitudes towards those they love, disability and each other.
> 
> I lost steam for the idea but I enjoy these two scenes enough to post this.

Scavenger scampered into the constructicon shared room with his tail curled bashfully. if he had any face protoform to blush he’d be bright pink.

“Yer okay Scavy?” Bonecrusher asked, “You’re awfully—” infatuated with someone clearly. Crusher hoped this wouldn’t be another Swindle incident. “—Twitchy.”

“Um this mech turned up on base. he’s a bounty hunter I think.” Scavenger took the opportunity to crawl onto Bonecrusher’s lap. “he’s got a stripy face plate and a hook for a servo.” 

“Huh, faceplate markings? Here that’s a colony thing.” Bonecrusher began to pet Scavenger.

“I’m a colony mech and I don’t have markings—not that’d you’d have seen them in the mine. I think Scrapper is from a colony?” Scavenger replied. “Anyway, he uh, spoke to me.”

“An’ what did he say?” Bonecrusher stoped stroking.

“I shouldn’t steal stuff from his ship. even if I’ve got a nice aft.”

Bonecrusher groaned, “Scavy! For primus sake—what have we all said about ‘borrowing’ from mechs?”

Scavenger giggled and pulled a potted crystal out of his subspace, “Don’t get caught!”

* * *

“Been here one day an’ this ship is a frelling circus.” Lockdown took a drag from his cygar and puffed out a smoke ring. “An’ the ringmaster’s one of the clowns.” He held out the cygar for his lover.

Swindle snuggled closer and snorted, “You’ve got that right.”

“Just today this kid sneaks onto my ship an’ has his servo rooting though my storage. little green construction frame with a tail.”

Swindle coughed on the cygar. “That little slagger—he’s doing this on purpose!—check your ship. he’s a thief.”

Lockdown huffed, “ain’t sure how long I’m keeping to that no slagging any Cons part of this deal with Megatron—ya know the kid?”

“No, no, Lockdown do not break that contract, and I’m not just saying that because I get a cut.” Swindle fingered the cygar and handed it back.

Lockdown gave Swindle a flat look.

“...okay, okay, I don’t wanna loose that cut,” Swindle admitted. “but that little thief is part of a gestalt—so much as make him cry they’ll make your life hell.”

Lockdown sighed, “Swin’, did ya try to scam him knowing he had a crush the size of lunar-2 on you?”

“I didn’t think his gestalt was that tight knit. if I’d known they’d keep pranking me, threatening me and fragging Vortex to get to me? I’d have left him alone,”Swindle grumbled.

Lockdown puffed on the cygar. “ya want me to bail ya out again don’t you?”

Swindle turned those big purple eyes on Lockdown, “There’s no one else who’s gonna stop them, my gestalt doesn’t care, you’re my only hope.”

“Fine—I’m only doing this cause I’m bored, yer a good frag and when yer not wheedling you’re attractive.”

Swindle snatched the cygar straight out of the bounty hunters mouth, “I love you too Locky.”


End file.
